


Karen's descent into insanity.

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Insanity, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm just saving it here because I want to find it again. Based on the universe Rose and Meta are in, their daughter was engaged to Amy's Alternate Universe Doppleganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karen's descent into insanity.

Karen clutched her head, crying, stuck in her own made up prison. She needed someone to blame, desperately and there were only two people she could. One person. The girl she loved, who'd taken the ring that had promised a future between them, promised happy years, promised joy and love and adventures just wasn't there anymore.  
How could she forget? How could she forget?  
She made another mark, and another. Not because the Silence were there, though they may as well have been. They were in her head, and that was one place she could never escape from no matter how hard she tried.

She needed someone to blame, and it couldn't be the girl. Karen became a mix of anger and sadness, at the Doctor, with his lies and false hope and his assurances of okayness when it simply just wasn't when it was everything but, when people were so clearly going to die and when things were so clearly going to go bad. She was filled with utter hate for him, who had showed up and done worse than taken her life, he'd taken her love.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Karen registered pain as she marked, and knew that she wasn't holding a marker. But that didn't matter, she only knew that she desperately need to mark things that she'd made mistakes on, things that could have gone better. She shut off the outside world as she dove deeper into her world, and it grew dark around her as they stood around her, repeating what she'd heard so many times when she'd been held at first. She knew it wasn't true, it wasn't, it wasn't it wasn't but in what was left of her mind that could make sense it gave her comfort, that maybe this whole mess had been some horrible dream, that she was a girl named Amelia pond, and that yes, Rory would come and rescue her like he always would. Karen slowly, very slowly left the world where she was known as Karen, where the girl she loved slipped the ring, the ring that meant everything, off of her finger without a word.

Billie knocked on the door gently at first, her hesitation evident.

Karen didn't respond, partly because she didn't understand it, and she couldn't hear it, and partly because it hurt. I hurt to move, little pinpricks stabbed her with every move she made. She was almost slippery, but she couldn't figure out why, just that it was so much simpler to lay still. 

Billie knocked louder, puzzled about why she hasn't even made a sound. Granted, she had reason not to. " Karen, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Karen could speak, it was the only thing that didn't hurt. She couldn't have lied if she wanted to, because everything else seemed to take all of her concentration. "No." She rose to the surface, only briefly before sinking back down into her other world, where the pain seemed duller and duller.

"Can I come in?" She asked after a moment.

Karen wanted to answer, it wasn't locked, but it just became harder and harder to respond, and closing her eyes and letting the warmth envelope her was so much more appealing. Every time she came back to respond it felt like a thousand little cuts and she was forgetting why she needed to answer. "If you-" She managed out half an answer before she simply gave up and closed her eyes, wanting the warmth and soundless darkness to come just a bit faster so she could suffer just a little bit less.

She pushed the door open, then gasped. " ...Karen." She said softly as she dashed to her side and took the knife from her. " Oh, god, Karen."

Karen didn't respond in a coherent way, just a few meaningless mumbles that didn't even make sense to her. Why couldn't she just be alone, and left to sleep? She questioned in her mind .The name Karen rang a bell in her mind but she ignored it, partly because it didn't apply to her. She wasn't sure if she was staring ahead, or had her eyes closed, though it didn't exactly matter anymore, because it had to do with her body, and her body hurt. She just cared about trying to detach from it, relishing the way it slipped more and more away, further from her.

She shook her shoulder harshly. " Please, love, don't go to sleep. Please, don't leave me." She said, starting to panic a bit.

Karen would have pushed Billie away, if she remembered how, or wanted to bother with coming back to the pain. It stung, being shook. A small bit a sound escaped from Karen, a whimper of pain and nothing more. She just wanted to not hurt anymore. It brought tears to her eyes and they rolled down freely, but she still didn't respond. They wouldn't leave her alone, she just wanted to go back to the warmth and the dark.

" I'm sorry," she said, lifting her up gently. " Please, don't leave me. Whatever you do, please please please don't go to sleep." She wasn't quite sure how much blood she had lost, but it was a lot. So much - too much. Tears spilled from her eyes as she was faced with the possibility of losing every tether to Karen that she had.

Karen stayed on the edge of consciousness only if because the voice seemed nice. It seemed worried, and she didn't like that. She didn't like the way they pressed against her, and she imagined as if she'd was being carried by a thousand little knives. Didn't the voice know it hurt to stay awake, that that it was so much easier to not feel any pain not by choice, than to feel it by her own will power? She relaxed, and let her eyes close, trying to slip away again, but it was getting harder and harder to forget everything. So while she fought to obey the voice, and fought to get away from the pain and hate and sadness, she whimpered quietly, hoping the voice would make the torture stop.


End file.
